


Hello Handsome

by Katsimsam



Series: The Alayne Stone stripper series. [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, May/December Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Night Stands, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsimsam/pseuds/Katsimsam
Summary: LOOK! I attempted a One Shot! (I make NO promises about it staying a one shot!)Jaime is stuck at some high society function and he is NOT impressed about missing out on his usual Saturday night - until his usual Saturday night comes to say hello.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: The Alayne Stone stripper series. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625959
Comments: 35
Kudos: 98





	Hello Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> Do I know what I’m doing? Abso-freaking-lutely not! Do I ever? Funnily enough? The answer is much the same! My writing is 90% winging it and 10% ‘hey that’s a funny line - let’s write a whole chapter so it fits!’
> 
> Do I want you to enjoy it anyway? HELL YES! If you don’t? That’s cool too - but don’t be a dick about it hmm?
> 
> Anyway! TAADAA!

When Jaime met Alayne? She was a leggy brunette with soft brown hair, that was almost black under certain lights. Big blue eyes, that seemed entirely too attuned to his inner most thoughts. And a wicked smile that made him want to smack the perfect, perky ass that she was content to rub all over him.

Of course? He was far from stupid. Alayne Stone, was not her name, and if he had to guess? She was a little rich girl, acting out - slumming it, and testing the limits of what she could get away with. By playing at being down on her luck so, that she started to work as a stripper. He didn’t even believe the brown was her natural colour, or natural hair at all, for that matter. He even had solid grounds for that belief.

But who was he to judge her? He WAS down on his luck at the time. Sure! He was still rich as a Lannister - because he was a fucking Lannister! But his whole world had just crashed down around him, his career careening off a damned cliff, and his lover may as well have ripped his heart out and thrown it in the damned bin, after figuratively taking a giant shit on it.

So if ALAYNE wanted to shake her ass and get her tits out for money, for whatever reason? And he wanted to pay for the rebellious trip she was apparently on, so he could pretend he was still the man he wished he was, while searching for his little brother who was on yet another blasted bender? Who could stop them?

He didn’t pay for the privilege of having that perfectly velvet soft mouth around his cock that first night though. - He never paid her for any of their nights together. He paid an extortionate amount to have that delicious, perky ass rub on him, and her perky little tits bounce and sway in his face. But they kept the business and the pleasure very separate.

It was always the same. He’d show up at the club, and wait at the bar. And she’d make her way to him the moment she was free. She’d run her soft hand up and over his arm, completely uncaring that the hand attached wasn’t real. And she’d offer a sultry little ‘Hello Handsome’, and they’d make their way into the back, where she’d dance. When they were done? He’d leave. Taking absolutely no interest in anyone else. Not after finding his brother didn’t even frequent that particular place, after the first night at any rate.

Then he’d wait until her shift was done, and they’d go home together. 

He didn’t know if she rid her place of any possible personal item that might tell him who she really was, before her shifts started, so she didn’t run the risk of him figuring her out? Tucking them away, only to pull them out later? Or if she genuinely kept it free of such things, as part of the role she was playing. - He suspected the latter, but he was considerate, - always texting her to advise her that he wanted to see her - to give her a small amount of time, just in case.

And they got along well. She knew who he was. He wasn’t stupid enough to believe she didn’t. Just as he knew she wasn’t really who she had told him she was. But when he was with her, she was happy for him to be just her ‘Handsome’. Even if it was his name she moaned when he was balls deep inside of her tight, beautiful body.

It was sordid. They both knew it. But it and she, made him feel like there was still something worthy in the broken man he’d become.

Which was why he was so pissed, about being forced into some bullshit fundraiser, hosted by his bitch sister, along with his Father and Brother and every other member of the richest of the rich society assholes, so they could float about and wave their pocket books around, in what was little more than a giant pissing contest. Under the guise of helping some charity, who’d be forced to THANK them, for donating - only AFTER getting rolling drunk and making headlines.

Saturday’s were his favourite day. They had become his favourite, because if he didn’t get to visit Alayne at any other time, throughout the week? He knew she would be there at the club, and he knew she’d welcome him with a genuine smile and a soft laugh, once they crossed the threshold that was her front door.

Much as it might have amused him, to bring his stripper girlfriend/lover/therapist as his date? He knew she couldn’t get about this crowd, without losing that part of herself. So he had to accept that he might not have opportunity to see her at all that week. Especially when she hadn’t replied to his apologetic text earlier in the day, explaining his absence. 

It would be the first Saturday he missed her, in over six months. And he was rather concerned by her lack of reply. But they had never put a name to this game they played either, he supposed. So he couldn’t complain. AGAIN. Even if he really did want to this time.

He held up the bar instead, steadily working his way through as much extortionately over priced ‘but its alright because its for a good cause’ whiskey. And let his mind wander to her, and her soft eyes, and the feel of her legs around him, and the sound of that fluttering sigh of his name against his ear, that ALWAYS preceded her coming around his cock, and sent him utterly wild for her.

He didn’t like these people. He didn’t fit here. He hadn’t done since the moment he returned from abroad, after having lost his hand to an IED explosion, and then his job to a medical discharge, and the woman he thought he loved and was loved by in return, to the word CRIPPLE. He fit with Alayne, and their secrets.

“Hello Handsome.” He froze for a moment, his glass halfway to his mouth, as he watched that familiar hand rest on his prosthetic, before drifting up his arm. A little LESS obviously than he was used to. And he smiled wickedly as he looked up into the stunning blue eyes, of his stripper. Curiously, confirming his suspicions, as she apparently normally sported a flowing mane of bright red curls, artfully pinned to one side, for the evening, and hanging almost to her damned hips. Hips that he had bruised with his tight grip, more than once.

“Hello beautiful. Didn’t want to give me the heads up, that I wouldn’t miss you tonight after all? I like the red. It suits you far better.” He grinned as she stole his glass and rolled her eyes before turning to lean elegantly beside him. “I thought I’d surprise you. Was about time I told you who I really am anyway right? Though the fantasy has been nice. I only still work Saturday’s for you, you know? There’s even a running bet at the club about you and I. How long it’ll take us to give up our little game and just... Be us.”

He laughed quietly and cocked his head in silent demand, making her smile wickedly, and actually BLUSH! As she sipped at his drink. He didn’t know she could blush! She was a stripper for the Gods sake! He saw her tits within moments of meeting her eyes for the first time!

“Yeah... I am a dancer - I study at the Kings Landing Ballet company - which is actually sponsoring tonight’s little game of who’s who in pretentious assholes! But I am also taking night classes in both psychology and sociology. I won’t be able to dance forever, and that was the compromise with my parents... My time spent THERE? It was a social experiment. I became Alayne, for a paper - basically. It was my sisters idea. But then YOU came along... And I couldn’t give her up. The girls LOVE when you come in, because they make their bets, and I give them your money, because I only dance for you.”

He snorted a laugh and waved the bar tender back and indicated he wanted two whiskeys this time. He knew he liked his girl. And he knew he had her pegged somewhat correctly too. But he did have questions, even if he was inordinately pleased by her surprise appearance sans elaborate disguise. “So? The question now is? Do I ask for your name - or do I keep your friends happy, and line their pockets once a week just to see Alayne? Decisions, decisions.” He bit his lip and huffed a small laugh as her soft hand dipped down between them and the bar, and gripped his ass pointedly.

“Your choice Handsome. But how about I put my thoughts on the table? And you can think it over?” He hummed in question and sipped at his drink as he waited. He didn’t care what it was, at the end of the day? He wasn’t giving her up, if that meant chasing her down through the tedious world that they were both apparently a part of, whether they liked it or not? So be it.

“I’ll give you my real name, and you can take me out properly? - We can make something of what we found in each other? OR you can text Alayne tomorrow, and she’ll make sure she is there, next Saturday. And she will make sure the girls know that they can stop making bets, because those Saturday’s are all it will ever be? No more random drop ins, where I might miss classes, or training, or rehearsals, depending on your timing... Just Saturday’s.”

He grinned around his glass and studied her slightly embarrassed countenance for a moment longer than necessary. She was adorable, when she packed his girl away. He wondered if he’d like the real deal, as much as he did her alter ego. Gods he fucking hoped so. Because a very big part of him, that he had been a little embarrassed by, had fallen in love with that sexy little stripper. Who always wanted to take him home for the full night.

He held his fake hand out to her and straightened, dropping his glass back to the bar, with a definitive click. “Jaime Lannister. Retired special forces, rich boy, old enough to potentially be your father? And in love with a stripper? You?” It was so worth it, to see that smile he knew so well, bloom across her stunning face. She took his hand without a single flinch and shook it properly, huffing a small laugh when he turned it, and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. 

“Sansa Stark. Ballet Dancer. Student of multiple disciplines, personal stripper, and not so young that you need to be concerned Handsome... Very much in love, with a busted old soldier, who makes me laugh and cling to something for six months, just so I can spend time with him.”

He hummed happily and pulled her close enough to slide his good hand over the fluttering, silky material of her dress, until it rested where it belonged, on the curve of her ass. “Dance with me Baby. Just - try to keep your clothes on this time hmm? You can take them off once we are done here.” She threw her beautiful head back and laughed like they really were anywhere BUT in the middle of some high society bullshit function. Just as carefree as his Alayne would have. And it pleased him greatly to know he hadn’t lost her so completely, in finding Sansa.

“Sorry Handome. My parents are here, so YES, to the dance. But I’m afraid you have to meet them, as my boyfriend, and YES I told them I actually HAD one of those - a little presumptuous I realise.. But it is what it is... Else I’ll be forced to sneak out of the ridiculously over the top hotel suite they hired for the entire weekend, for my whole family, to see you tonight.”

“Well? I suppose it’s only presumptuous if you weren’t thinking specifically of me when you spoke of your boyfriend? I’m not likely to share just so we are both clear there, nor will I accept the idea of meeting a Daddy who might want to shoot me, if you weren’t talking about ME.”

“Want to know a secret lover?”

He smirked playfully and pulled a little tighter, keeping her trapped where she pressed against him to taunt him with her coy game. “Of course I do.” 

“I’ve only ever been with one BOY besides you, and that was way back when I was a teeny tiny, baby eighteen year old. And for the sake of you understanding exactly where I stand? I don’t share either. - And that news was not well received in the club. You have quite a fan base.”

He bent low and brushed his lips over her ear, relishing the little shudder it caused, right along with the feel of her soft hand and tickling fingers, still resting against his chest. “You still are a teeny tiny Baby. And though I certainly hope you are older than that, now? I think I could come to terms with it, given enough time, if you were. At least you are legal! Now there is a woman over there, giving me an horrendously terrifying stink eye - and as she is far closer to my age than you are, and she’s also a redhead? I’ll assume I’m already on the back foot, with my new in-laws hmm? So I’m still going home alone, I imagine.”

He waited while she searched out the rather angry looking Mama bear quickly and sighed, telling him that he was indeed, correct. “Make sure she catches your last name my handsome soldier. And we’ll be just fine. My Dad might be a different story though. He’ll accept it while ever I am happy, and then break your legs if you make me cry.”

He groaned dramatically and let his head flop back. “Ugh! You owe me a free lap dance for this love! And yes! You have to retire for everyone BUT me, if we are doing this?” She tugged in his tie until he looked back down at her, and then leaned in to press her soft lips, hard to his, without a single lick of hesitation. And he was lost in the sea of sensation that he had come to know so well, with his girl. And he was grateful. when she didn’t redirect the hand that cupped the back of her head, - because he wasn’t going to dislodge her wig for once.

“They are always free for you Jaime.”

“No. The sex was free. The dances cost me a rather hefty sum over the last six months.”

“Yet I never saw a cent of it? Go figure.”

“We are absolutely inviting your friends to our wedding! They can perform! It’ll make things rather more interesting than this shit show!”

“Only if Shae can make a speech about how we met! And meet your brother! She likes short men!”

“Seven hells! I love you.”

“Mmm. And I love you, Handsome.”

He pressed his lips back to hers for a few brief pecks. Savouring the fact that he could apparently kiss her, in a room full of people, because she wasn’t really a stripper who would be slaughtered by the snotty bastards he had no choice but to associate with.

“Come on Baby. Let’s go meet the folks, so they can glare at me, or smile at my pocket book? And we can dance.” She grinned playfully and nipped at his lips before stealing one last press. 

“Play nice Jaime, and we will see what we can do about getting you in to see your Alayne tonight after all.”

“I really am going to marry you, my little stripper. Let’s go, see if I can’t be as convincing as you, in my new role hmm?”

**Author's Note:**

> Is it still a one shot - if I want to fiddle and maybe add to it? I’m kidding - I’m swamped with my current WIPs so I’ll be good!


End file.
